Animal Instincts
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: While recovering from his wounds, Edward gets a little 'excited' in his sleep... unfortunate for him, Darius and Heinkel happen to witness the whole thing. Implied Ed/Win; rated T for language and sexual themes.


**Brief Summary: **While recovering from his wounds, Edward gets a little 'excited' in his sleep... unfortunate for him, Darius and Heinkel happen to witness the whole thing.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Arakawa. Hell, I'm not even a mangaka. Guess I'm just a writer blowing in the wind... -.-**  
><strong>

**A/N:** Thought this would be a humorous little fanfic. Hormonal!Ed is fun to write :D. Besides, I was listening to "We Are Golden" by Mika, and the line "When you're young and you want some!" really put me in the writing mood. xD I adore Darius and Heinkel (my two favorite chimeras~), and I've always wanted to see their adventures hiding out in Central and teaming up with Greeling before the Promised Day. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making this!

* * *

><p><em>~Animal Instincts~<em>

_~c~_

After the Kimblee incident in Briggs, FullMetal spent the majority of his time resting in bed. Even though his complexion was pale and he was sweating inconsistently, the doctor noted that he was healing in due time, if not better than most patients he's seen. The doctor was truly shocked that Edward hadn't bled to death, or severely damaged his organs using amateur medical alchemy. He was battling a slight infection, but once again to the doctor's surprise, that infection was merely minor, just causing Edward to feel a tad fatigued.

Bandages were wrapped tight around his scarred abdomen, while a cold compress was set upon his forehead. He was ordered not to take it off, but being Edward, he was stubborn and threw it across the room every time the doctor or his assistant were out of sight. This time, however, the young man had fallen asleep with the doctor's charcoal eyes on him. Extreme pain had entered him this past afternoon, after the doctor said that he needed to cut the wound open, checking for any infections before the gash was closed for good. God, it was like automail surgery all over again.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't _that _painful.

Still, just like the connecting of nerves with prosthetics, he felt like he was going to puke with all that scraping around and warm blood dripping down his core. After the re-applying of new bandages, Edward was immediately ordered to lie back down. This time, he wasn't so stubborn.

White blankets, thin but soft, were pulled up to his mid-chest, in fear that he would either overheat or come up with a case of hypothermia. Every strand of his mile-long golden hair was let loose upon the pillow, not caring to be trimmed—the split ends were proof. His ripped upper body was bare, exposing the mystery of his automail. The doctor couldn't help but notice the fleshy scar that aligned along his automail port, desperately wanting to know how many times this damned kid has gotten himself severely hurt! No right arm? No left leg? All he knew, was that this young man had way too many scars for a fifteen-year-old coming short on sixteen.

"When's he gonna be up and moving, doc?" asked Darius, breaking the nosy doctor's stare.

Mr. Gorilla, as Ed liked to call him, had his ebony eyes narrowed and arms crossed against his broadened chest. He very well knew what the middle-aged doctor was staring at, and could see that—even in his sleep—Ed was beginning to get irritated. Darius could empathize, hating when people gawked at his tall chimera-like stature.

Disinfecting a scalpel, the doctor didn't bother to make eye contact with Darius. He simply answered, "Mr. Elric is moving along nicely. I found no bacteria, so now all he needs to do is rest. He'll be up and around in a week, at most."

Darius nodded stiffly. His companion, Heinkel, was leaning against a nearby wall, folding his arms as well. They were both stern and serious, squinting their sane eyes in thought.

"He better heal before the military finds us, or we're screwed," Heinkel began, his gruff voice loathing but truthful.

The gorilla didn't spare a glance at his lion friend. Despite this, he replied, "No kidding. Every time I look out the window I see a fuckin' military officer. My animal instincts tell me that we weren't very smart comin' to Central."

"It's not like we had a choice," countered Heinkel. And it was true. They didn't have a choice—it was life or death, and the best doctors happened to be located in Central City.

When Darius opened his mouth to counter back, however, a faint noise interrupted him. It was almost like... a groaning...

No, it was a moan. A moan that came from the center of the room, where the bed was located. This was followed by a, "W—n—ree..."

The chimeras quirked their thick brows, attention turning on FullMetal. He was fully unconscious, it appeared. Maybe it was just a sound projecting his pain?

Just then, a light pink brushed Ed's cheeks. His jaw clenched tightly, drops of sweat stilling on his face. He shuffled a bit on the bed, blond eyebrows twitching as if he were in the middle of a dream.

"I thought you said there was no infections..." Heinkel looked to the doctor, a suspicious eye on the bald man.

The doctor still had his beady eyes on the medical tools, cleaning them over a sink. "There wasn't," he insisted.

Heinkel wasn't convinced. "Then how come it looks like he's got a hell of a fever?"

Before the doc could answer, a dry moan escaped Ed's quivering lips. The cold compress slipped off his head when he rolled over, but that only caused pain to his abdomen, so he returned to lying on his back.

"W—n—ree..."

Soon after, the teenager let out a gasp. His teeth gritted together, brows furrowing. Every taught muscle of his upper body was tense. His gasp turned into small pants, the perspiration glistening on his neck.

_"Ah_," Edward squeezed out a closed throat, his voice cracking. A sharp inhale was taken through his nostrils.

The tensing upper muscles soon traveled downward, until they reached... a certain... area...

Heinkel and Darius—to their surprise—realized what it was, eyes widening. Guess it was to be expected; after all, when you got past the human weapon and child prodigy aspect of Edward, the FullMetal Alchemist was just a teenager with raging testosterone.

"That's a sign of healthy recovery," the doctor began, passing the unconscious young man and making a few notes on his clipboard. "If Mr. Elric is getting erections in his sleep, then it means he's healing quite nicely."

Donkey Kong and the Lion King couldn't argue there. With that being said, the doctor exited the room, his countenance just as calm as when he walked in.

"_Winry_," Edward murmured, letting out a low groan before pulling the blanket over his shoulder.

Darius and Heinkel exchanged glances. They couldn't help but notice the name being moaned under his breath. Winry? As in that Rockbell girl back at Briggs? Was _she_ the source of his wet dreams?

A grin lit up Mr. Gorilla's face, his animal instinct telling him that he was right on target. "Heh, well wha'dya know? Elric is infatuated with his mechanic. Looks like the kid has balls after all."

**_~f i n~_**


End file.
